The Therapist
by clace02
Summary: 26 year old Clarissa Fairchild is a therapist, loved by all of her patience. 30 year old Jace Herondale is a single father of a 10 year old and 6 year old, and his little girl needs Clary, she is usually a bundle of joy, always happy but she had withdrawn and needs a therapist for help but soon Jace realizes that he needs Clary too, as they discover love, heartbreak, and betrayal.
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"Well, how did that make you feel?"

"Loved, like...i belonged" i smiled at her

"You are loved Miley, I love you, your, now, adopted family loves you too. Your parents...wasnt ready to have a baby, you was a little miracle, think of it like this, if they didnt give you up, then you would have grown up in a shitty life style, instead though, you have grown up happy right?" she nodded with tears in her eyes

"Thank you so much Clary" i smiled at her, we stood up and i hugged ger

"Its my job. Now" i pulled away from her and held her by her shoulders "Even though you dont need a therapist anymore, you will still come and see me right?" she smiled

"Of course i will, your like a big sister to me" i laughed and we hugged again. It was times like this, that i love my job

 ** _Jaces pov_**

I sighed and looked at my daughter from across the dinner table, she has been withdrawing herself from everyone, shes not her happy self anymore, and the worst part is that i dont know why

"Cece, are you not going to eat?, you love spaghetti" said Izzy. I live with Izzy and Alec, they are my best friends, we grew up together and they are more like my family

"Im not hungry" i sighed, and looked closly at my 6 year old daughter

"Baby, whats wrong?" i asked her she looked up at me

"Im fat daddy, i need to loose weight" i was taken by surprised

"You are not fat, who told you that?" i asked, getting angry, she looked back down at her food

"No one daddy, can i go to my room, im tired" i sighed again, and nodded

" yeah, ill come tuck you in, in a minute" she nodded before walking up the stairs, i sighed and put my head in my hands "Im a terrible father" i said

"No your not dad" i looked at the door where Alec, my 10 year old son, William, and Magnus, Alecs boyfriend was. I smiled softly at him

"How was the waves?" i asked, Wills eyes lit up

"It was awesome, there was some big ones, but i rode them like a pro, right uncle Alec?" Alec ruffled his hair

"Right buddy, Whats up with Cece?" he asked me, i sighed

"I dont know, shes not talking to me-"

"She wont" Said Magnus, i sighed again. Magnus is the owner of a child therapist Clinic here in California , so he would know "Ill go talk to her" he said and i gave him a small smile

"Thank you" he nodded his head and started to walk upstairs

"Hes always so sparkley" Said Will, amused, we laughed

 ** _Cecilys pov_**

I was playing with the dollys that daddy got for me when there was a knock on the door "Come in" i said softly, in fear that it was _him_

"Hey doll" i smiled at uncle Magnus, untill he frowned "I thought you said you was tired"

"Hi, uncle Maggy, How was surfing?" i asked, with a shy smile, hoping i distracted him

"Oh darling you know i didnt go in the water, my makeup would get messed up" i nodded my head in understanding "So whats going on with you" i looked at him closly, but i knew i couldnt trust him with this, he would tell daddy, and daddy will get mad at me

"Nothing im playing dollys." I told him and he sighed. "This is the bad guy, and he is being mean to this dolly, he is hitting her and doing mean things to her" i told him, lifting up the two dollys.

Uncle Maggy got this weird angry look on his face, i looked at him comfused "Are you ok?" i asked him, he nodded his head, with a soft smile

"Of course Doll. I have to go though, i need to talk to your dad" i just nodded, still not understanding, i just shrugged it off and continued playing as he left

 ** _Magnus pov_**

"She needs to go see Clary" i told Jace as soon as i seen him

"Whos Clary?" He asked, i rolled my eyes

"One of my employees, she's the best" i elaborated and he looked pissed

"Why?!"

"Just...trust me" he gave a hesitant nod "Good, come bye tommorrow, and i will make sure that she has a appointment" i told him before looking at my boyfriend "I have to go home, i need sleep" he nodded, he looked worried, i dont blame him

I was too, if what i think happened to Cece, Jaces will go absolutely ballistic.

 **Review? love ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

"I dont know about this Alec" i told him as we pulled up to the child therapist clinic, and i parked by the door "This is my baby we are taking here..."

"I know Jace, but you have to trust Magnus" he said

"Yeah, he knows what he is doing, and there might be something really wrong with Cece or it can be a phase, either way, this Clary girl can help" said Izzy from the back. She has Ceces head in her lap, as she slept.

I looked at Will, and he was looking at me already, "Is she going to be alright?" he asked in a whisper. He looks so vulnerable something i never want my kids to feel

"I dont know" i told him honestly. I have never lied to my kids, and i wasnt going to start now, its his sister, he has a right to know

He looks at her and a look of determination went on his little face "Ill protect her" i smiled, a fond smile that i only reserve for the people in this car

Ever since my girlfriend, their mom, died, Will has been more protective over Cece, i didnt blame him though, she looks like Victoria, her mother, and she was the last thing we got from her.

"Ok, lets do this" i told them and i fist bumb with my son and started to wake up my daughter

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"But Magnus, i have to much kids as it is-"

"Miley just left, she can fill up her place" he said

"Why cant someone else-"

"Cause i trust you!" he exploded, i flinched in surprised, he sighed and sat down in his office chair and put his face in his hands "Sorry i shouted biscut, its just...she is my boyfriends niece, and i care about her like she was mine too, and i trust you to help her, i wouldnt have came to you if i didnt"

It was silent for a minute as i thought it through. I wouldnt get home until late, like it was with Miley and the others, but..."Ok, bring her in and i will talk to her"

 ** _Jaces pov_**

We was walking to Magnus office, and as we got to the door we heard people talking

"But Magnus, i have to much kids as it is-" we heard a female say, in a Angelic voice, I looked up at Alec

'Clary?' i mouthed to him and he nodded his head

"Miley just left, she can fill up her place" Said Magnus

"Why cant someone else-"

"Cause i trust you!" he exploded, it was quite for a minute, i heard something move and there was a sigh "Sorry i shouted biscut, its just...she is my boyfriends niece, and i care about her like she was mine too, and i trust you to help her, i wouldnt have came to you if i didnt" Biscut? i was confused, but also i was...happy that he cared about my kids like that

I mean they do call him Uncle Magnus

"Its probably her nickname he gave her dad" said Will, seeing my confused face. i nodded my head, he does seem to give people nicknames.

It was silent for a minute. I was scared that she would say no. It takes alot for Magnus to trust someone, hell he barely trusts me still and i practically live with the guy, so she must be really good if he trust her..."Ok, bring her in and i will talk to her"

"Are you sure-"

"You already got me on bored, would you like me to change my mind" she said, i smirked at that, she sounds like a firecracker. i looked at Cecily, and frowned, she has been quiet since I woke her up.

The door opened and out came Magnus, by himself. He didnt look shocked to see us there though "Go wait in the waiting room" he said, he sounds tired, i nodded my head and we head to the waiting room

"I dont want to be here daddy" i looked at Cece and seen that she looks scared, i pulled her up into my lap

"I know you dont babe, but... this is for the best"

 ** _Clarys pov_**

When Magnus left, i sighed, As soon as i walked through the door he pulled me in his office and he told me about him wanting me to take on another kid. A little girl

I love to help kids, thats the reason i got this job. They seem to trust me cause i look like a kid myself, and cause i dont treat them like they are a project that i am trying to fix, or a patient, i treat them like they are a _kid_ , cause thats what they are

Kids

I sighed, but...i like my sleep. I started to go through her file

 **Name- Cecily Rose Herondale**

 **Date of Birth- 8/24/09**

 **Age- 6**

 **Parents- Jonathan Herondale and Victoria Tedeschi**

 **Symptoms- Withdrawn, not her usual self, says sorry about everything, lost the fire in her eyes.**

I sighed. She sounds like...me. She sounds like i did. Scared of everything, loosing confidence in herself. Poor girl

It was then, as i started to fo out of the door to my bosses office, that i promised myself to help the little girl, with everthing in me

 **Review please, love ya ;)**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **THREE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

"Why are we in this room daddy?" asked Cece, i smiled at her

"This is Clarys room i think" i told her and she rested her head on my shoulder i sighed and held on to her tighter.

Magnus had taken us to a different room that most definitely isnt the waiting room. There was a couch a desk and a few chairs, along with two tables and like 4 bookshelves, it is a big room.

"Look dad, shes hot" Said my son lifting up a picture of a white haired man and a sexy as hell red head, with striking green eyes, i heard a little twinkle of laughter behind me.

I spun around and seen Magnus and the red head from the picture. Magnus had a smirk on his face as he looked at me, while Clary just had a smile on her face, her face was this adorable shade of red as she blushed

"Sorry about my son, he dosent have a filter" i told her with a chuckle

"I get it from you, old man" said Will, We all laughed besides for Cece, who was burying her head deeper into my neck since i was holding her on my hip

"Well, i can definitely tell that you guys are related" Said Clary with this laughed thar you couldnt help but smile at.

 ** _Clarys pov_**

This kid was...wow, i can already tell he will be a heartbreaker when he goes to highschool, or even middle school, and by the looks of his father, i can tell that he was.

I looked at the little girl that was in the sexy blonds arms and smiled softly at her "Hi, my name is Clary, whats yours?" she lifted her head a little and i could see tears in her eyes, her sad little eyes looked...lifeless.

"Im..Im Cece" she said and i smiled again

"That is a beautful name, for a beautiful girl" i told her, and i got a hint of a smile from her

"Im not beautiful" she mumbled, i frowned "not like you" i laughed

" Actually, your brother said that i was hot so..." we all laughed as the little boys face heated up, even Cece giggled a little "And by the way, you _are_ beautiful Cece, just like your mom" i told her and i seen the people in the room tense up, but more tears flowed doen Ceces checks, i walked closer to the man and his daughter and wipped the tears away from her face "Even crying you are beautiful, ok. Dont let anyone tell you different" i said sternly, but softly, she nodded and gave me a smile this time

"I wont" she said, and i smiled at her

"Good, come on lets go sit" i said and walked over to my desk and sat as they all sat down somewhere, Cece still in her fathers arms. "Um...Magnus?" i said looking at everyone in the room, there was another boy, who i know is Alec, Magnuss boyfriend, and another girl, who i dont know.

"Yes biscut?" he asked innocently, i raised my eyebrows, since i cant just raise one, and he sighed "She wont let them leave" i just nodded my head and looked back at Cece

"Are you hungry?" i asked her getting into my drawers and getting out bags of chips. she was about to nod, but then shook her head "Why?"

"Cause, i dont need food, im fat" i seen her father look angry at her words, but he stayed silent, i frowned

"Your not fat Cece, if anything, you look skinnier then a stick, but im not hungry either" i told her, i opened a bag, she looked confused. i ignored it and tossed William a bag

"If you arent hungry, then why are you eating?" she asked, i smiled at her and then looked around the room

"Do you guys want a bag?" i asked, they nodded their heads, they looked confused too, besides for Magnus, i looked back at Cece and stood up before walking over to them her. I bent down so that we were eye level, she was still confused, and i was happy that she didnt look scared kf me, so that means whatever happened to her, it was done by a man

her father came to my mind for the second time today. "Do you know what the word anorexic means?" i asked her, she nodded her head "I am anorexic since i was 6 years old, im not hungry, i dony want to eat, but i have to eat, and so do you." I said, i handed her a bag of Doritos. She took them

"Why did you become anorexic?" she asked as she opened the bag, i laughed

"When they leave i will tell you, what ever you tell me will stay in this room and only between us, i wont tell your secrets and you wont tell mine, right?" she smiled at me

"Right" she said, i smiled at her as she took a chip in her mouth

Its a start

 **So what do you think please review love ya ;)**


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **FOUR**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

" I think she was pretty, did you daddy?" the adults in the car snickered.

"Yeah, she was very pretty" i said, that just made them laugh harder, i rolled my eyes "Oh shut up, all three of you" i said looking at them.

"Shes single to, just saying" said Magnus witg a wink, i rolled my eyes again, and this time, Will joined in with the laughing. I looked at Cece in the mirror and smiled

She was smiling, and it was only the first day, and not even an hour. I looked back at the road, still smiling, and pulled into the drive way, the image of a red head in my mind.

 ** _Clarys pov_**

After they had left, Magnus said that i could have the day off, since most of my kids called in sick anyway, there was some sort of stomach virus going around

I walked into my emptie apartment, and i suddenly felt so...alone. I lived by myself, i dont even have an animal, i work tk much to take care of one. i sighed and plopped down on my couch. It was almost lunch time, but i wasnt hu-

I looked down at my phone as it buzzed, cutting off my thinking.

 **Magnus- Eat, lunch time, its tge second most important meal of the day**

I rolled my eyes, but smiled

 **Clary- I already ate**

The lie came so easly, i felt bad about it, but im just not feeling up to it right now. I put my phone down and layed down on the couch.

 ** _a week later_**

"Maddy, your mom needs to know how you feel"

"I know, but what if she dosent care"

"Then that is not a mom at all" i told her she nodded her head, with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Do you think she will listen?"

"Honestly? I dont know" i told her sbe nodded again "But i would like to think that she will" that was when the buzzer went off. I smiled sadly at her as we stood up

"Thanks Clary"

"No problem, its my job, now next time we meet, i want to hear all about your trip, yeah?" she nodded and we hugged. I sighed and sat down on the couch as she left.

I looked through my notes and couldnt help but smile as i seen Cece was next. I have really grown to lobe this little girl, i love all of my kids though.

"Hey Clary" i looked up and smiled at Jace

"Hey" i said, still smiling, i smiled even brighter when i seen Cece come running in, she hugged me close to her, and i knew something was wrong, she was shaking

My smile immideatly left my face and Jace looked worried " is everything ok?" All i could do was nod my head.

" im fine daddy, you can leave now" i laughed and Jace just smiled. Once he left, with a smirk my way, and of couse i blushed, i pulled Cece away from my shoulder

"Do you wanna color with me?" i asked her, she nodded with a forced smile "Do you want to tell me whay happened" she shook her head yes

"Will you tell me a secret of yours if i do?" i smiled at her and shook my head yes.

I got up and she sat in my chair. I got a coloring book and some crayons.

"Ok, lets see, what do you want to know?" i asked her as i set the stuff down on the desk

"Umm...Do you like my daddy?" she said with a smirk on her face i laughed

"Did your uncle Magnus put you up to this?" i asked her

"No i didnt!" said a voice from out side the door, i laughed

"Go away sparkles!" i rolled ny eyes as him and Cece laughed.

"Well..." i rolled my eyes again, but smiled

"He is a really nice guy"

"That dosent answer my question" she said, i groaned, but before i could answer her she gasped "I almost forgot,daddy told me to ask you if you wanted to come to lunch with us, but he said not to tell you that ge is tge one that wants to know...oops" i laughed and she giggled, i would love to go to lunch, if you answer a question" she nodded her head "Did it happen again?"

She looked down at her hands and nodded

"Can you give me a name?"

"No" i sighed and nodded

"Ok, i seen a princess in that book, do you want to help me color it?" she nodded her head with a smile, but i had to force one as we started to color.

 **Please review love ya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER** **FIVE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

"I just don't understand" said Will, I rolled my eyes at my son "Why cant you just tell me now?"

"Cause, it an adult action, and you don't need to know about it" said Izzy, Alec and Magnus was too busy laughing their ass's off to help out

"Fine, I will just ask Clary when she gets here" that just made them laugh harder, including Izzy. I rolled my eyes again.

Clary and Cece are still at the office, since the session isn't over yet, and they should be here any minute. Izzy and Alec, hell even Magnus was surprised that I trusted Clary enough to let her be alone with my kid in a car where she could kidnap Cece, but how could I not trust her...shes amazing and my kids love her

I also like her

I didn't want to like her, I haven't even been on a date, hell I haven't even had sex since my girlfriend died. I didn't think any girl was worth it. But, maybe, just maybe, Clary is.

"Don't you ask her that William" I told him, the so called adults stopped laughing a little and smirked at me, Will was doing the same "What?"

"Oh nothing Jace, nothing at all" I looked at Magnus with a glare and finally he gave an pointed to the front desk of Takis and I seen Clary and Cece their

I couldn't help but smile as I seen their interlocked hands and even more so when I seen the big smile on my daughters face "She is good with kids" I told no one in particular

"Yeah she is" said Magnus, I turned and looked at him and seen a soft smile on his face

"Daddy! Guess what?!"I looked over to my left again and smiled at my daughter

"What Pumpkin?" she giggled, I missed her giggle, and look behind her at Clary, I smiled at her, she smiled and lightly blushed

"Clary came, but don't worry I didn't tell her that you wanted her to come" she said, and I wanted to bang my head on the table, she leaned into Will "I did" she said in a voice that I think she thinks is a whisper, we all laughed at them

"Guess I'm busted" I said looking at her she smiled and sat down next to me, where I had made room for her, while Cece sat next to Will

Conversations after that flowed, and it was comfortable, like it was natural to be like and feel like this with Clary. Feel like a family

"Hey Clary?" asked Will

"Yeah?"

"How do you have sex?"

 ** _Clarys POV_**

I rubbed my temples and sat back on my couch, I had been up all night, it is now almost six, trying to figure out who is doing this to Cece. throughout my tie with her so far I have picked up on some names that she had said like Sebastian, Connor, Raphael, and Liam.

Sebastian is one of Jaces oldest friend, and i dont think that he would do something like this

Cece said that Connor was her moms best friend, so i dont think he would do it

Raphael and Liam are her uncles from her moms side of the family, so i dont think they would do it either

This is why i didn't become a detective.With a role of my neck, i stood up and headed for my bedroom door

This is the only reason i hate my job. I hate to just stand by and wait for the kids to trust me before coming to me with the truth cause they are still getting hurt during that tim and i hate it

I rubbed my eyes, and laid down in bed, completely worn out.

 **I am so sorry for the long wait, i have been super busy with school but please review, love ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

Cece has been going to Clary for about a month now, and i could see the light coming back in her eyes, and i couldn't help but like Clary more for it. We have had more lunches together just me, her, and my kids and i couldn't help but feel like we are a family. My kids absolutely love her, and to me that is the best feeling in the world, knowing that your kids love he person you are about to ask out on a date

We were all at the clinic, waiting for Cece and Clary to come out. Cece is her last appointment for the day, so she gets to go home. I am going to ask her to go out with me tomorrow night since it was friday today. We have gotten a lot closer too one another ever since the first time we had lunch together and Will asked her how to have sex, i laughed just thinking about her reaction.

She had gone completely red in the face, and as i was scolding hi, she just burst out into laughter, and her laughter was so contagious that the whole table ended up in a fit of laughter

"Dad, what are you laughing about, you sound like you are going crazy" said Will, andi looked over at them and seen them looking at me like i was crazy, i just shook my head at them with a smile on my face

Soon the girls came out and my smile widen as i seen them both smiling at each other. They made it over to us and sat down in the chair, i kept on looking at Clary as she whispered something into Magnus's ear. My smile dropped as soon as i seen him look murderous. I got up and walked over to them.

"Clary can i talk to you fora second?" she looked up and smiled at me

"Sure" she looked at Magnus again and he nodded his head. We made our way to her room and when she walked in i shut the door behind her, she went over and sat on her desk and smiled at her, that smile made me want to- And stop right there

"Whats up Jace?" damn the way she says my name...

"What did you say to Magnus?" i asked her and she looked down at her hands that were laying across her lap

"Something about the case- No Jace, you know i cant tell you" she added as soon as she seen the look in my eyes, and i was pissed now

"Why the hell not" i asked harshly she flinched a little i almost felt bad. Almost

"Its part of the rules Jace, i could loose my job" she told me and now i was confused

"What rules? and what do you mean you will loose your job? Magnus wont fire you" she shook her headsadly

"There is someone above Magnus, he is Magnus's boss. so if he said to fire me, Mags with have no choice but to. For the rules, you will have to read the booklet that i gave Cece, there is only three big rules that Magnus's boss has to make sure never happens, and if it happens, and Magnus doesn't report it, then we both will get fired

I looked at her completely hopeless and she wore the same expression "I love you kids Jace, and i would do anything for them but-"

"-You love your job and you dont want to leave it" i finished for her and she nodded her head yes. "What are the three big rules?" i asked suddenly

"Oh, um, you know the first one" she said and i nodded "Then there is no yelling at the kids and no dating the patients or their parents" she finished and i felt like the breathe was knocked out of me, i gave a humorless laugh, she looked at me confused

"What?" she asked,she sounded innocent, and that just made me more pissed

"Maybe you should have thought about that when you started to come out to lunch with us and make me fall for you" she looked shocked andi knew i was being unfair, but right no i wasn't thinking straight "Is that hat you do though, lead on guys, knowing that you cant date them, huh?" she looked hurt "It wont matter if you hurt them cause, as long as you are fine, then everything is ok" she had tears coming don her face, and seeing that made me come out of my pissed off daze that i had and i was shocked at what i just said to her "Clary-"

"Get out" she whispered, i walked closer to her but she got off of her desk and walked backwards away from me

"Clary i-"

"I said to get out. Now!" she all but yelled i didn't know what to do, so with one last look at her tear stained face, i walked out of the door, fighting against the urge to go and pull her into a hug

 **Sooo what do you think she told Magnus? Please review love ya ;)**


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 _ **clary pov**_

I was up late again, not able to go to sleep. I know who was hurting Cece and I couldn't do anything about it, not until she tells her father... Jace

Jace has hurt me more then any other guy could, and that scares me, I can't believe he would think that about me.

My phone started to ring and I picked it up without seeing who it was, I already knew.

"Why aren't you in bed young lady? " I rolled my eyes

"What do you want Magnus? " he sighed

"I need to know if you are a hundred percent sure he is doing it" I looked down at the papers in front of me

"Yeah, I am" I told him and he cursed on the other end of the phone

"He's here" and just like that, I felt like murdering something

"Well tell Jace to make him leave" I said

there was silence on the phone, until:

"Hi " I smiled

" Hey there Cece, how are you? "

"I'm... Clary I'm scared" She said in a whisper

"Sweetheart you need to tell your dad"

"I can't though... what if he-"

"He won't be mad at _you,_ Cece, do you want me to be there with you while you tell him? "

"Yes please" I closed my eyes and let out a long breath

"OK, I can't come there tonight, it's to late for that, Magnus is making him leave though, so you will be safe, OK, I... I promise " I just broke a rule, I can't promise anything to the kids... dammit

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow, love you" I smiled yet again

"love you too" and with that, we both hung up

I have no idea what I am getting myself into

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the clinic I started to prepare myself for my first kid, Lindsey, when Jace burst through the door looking pissed and lost

"Jace? " I slowly walked closer to him, he just kept on staring at the wall next to my head.

"She told me " he all but whispered, I sucked in a breath. I was proud of her, she did it without having someone there to help her like I was supposed to be.

"I'm so sorry Jace, I knew that he was your friend"

"He was also Victorias bestfreind... " he sound so pissed, I put my hand on his arm and squeezed a little

"Connor is a...i don't even think there is a good enough word to describe him... but he isn't worth you going to jail and leaving your kids, don't do anything stupid. Just... please dont"

With a sudden jerk of his head he was staring at my eyes, then he was cupping my face with his hands, before he slammed his lips onto mine.

I was so shocked that I didn't kiss him back, he moved away almost as fast as he moved in

"I'm sorry " he whispered, putting his forehead on mine

"For what?"

"For... everything really" he said and I shook my head alittle

"Don't be, it's ok" he smiled a little and I smiled back before giggling alittle. I have broken alot of rules with you guys" I told him with a small chuckle, he smiled back at me. I smirked "But I'm willing to retry one of those rule breakings" I told him and he smiled before wrapping his arms around my waist

"Oh yeah?" I nodded "I think that can be arranged -"

"Hello?" I chuckled when he rolled his eyes. Lindsey was here

"-later" I finished for him.

 **IT WAS CONNOR, so...what do you think, do you think I rushed it? please review love ya ;)**


	8. chapter eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

Cary pov

Two years later

These past two years has been hard, but i wouldnt have them any other way

Me and Jace has moved into together, and i am completly in love with him.Connor is in jail, Izzy called the cops before Jace could touch him, he was insanly pissed at her, didnt talk to her for a whole week, but after a privet talke with Cece, he went back to his old cocky self.

Magnus and Alec got married, and Izzy and Simon are engaged.

Everyone is asking when me and Jace would get married, Jace would just smile and say 'one day'

I have a great relationship with Cece and Will, they even asked me to illegaly adopt them as my own. I didnt know what to say, i know that Jace still has love for Victoria, of course he dose, so i was scared of what to say

Jace cleared things up though that night when i told him i was thinking about agreeing if he didnt mind, if you onow what i mean

And that of course led me to getting pregnant. That all happened four months ago.

I am still working at the clinic, and i am still loving it

That all seems good yes, but i lost a kid four weeks, she was stuggiling with an abusive teacher, and i couldnt save her in time, she had commited suicide.

I was so depresed all of the time, Jace couldnt help, not even Cece and Will could, i was always locked in my room

What got me out of my funk was me almost having a misscarrage

The doctor said that it was a good thi g i had a doctors appointment when i did or...yeah

Jace was pissed he screamed at me ,until Izzy told him to.stop cause he was stressing me out and stress is what did this

It was one of the most horrifying experence i had ever had

But we managed to get through it

my life isnt perfect by far, and being a child therepist, i dont believe in the word perfect, but one thing i do know is that if you ask me about my family right now with Jace and our kids, only one word will popped into my head: Perfect

I love being a child theripist for so many reasons, one of them is that i am able to connect with them cause of my past with my father, but also cause it brought me to Jace, Cece, and Will.

What happened to Cece still makes my blood boil to this day, but hearing her call me mom makes it all better, i always tell my kids that a really bad thing must happen for something really great to take its course

So all in all being a child theripist changed my life for the good and the bad, and it will keep on coming but as long as i have my family i know that i can conquer anything with them beside me.

 **The end** **Please review love ya ;)**


End file.
